Many pharmaceutical and biopharmaceutical laboratory systems now involve single-use bioprocess equipment. Single-use systems provide a lower cost solution than traditional, more expensive, stainless steel systems based on, for example, improved sterility and cleanability, increased cycle time, etc.
Single-use equipment, however, involves many connections between tubing, filters, circuits, disposable components, and the like. Given these connections, there is a need to verify the security and viability of the system components. If connections are not properly made, contamination, leakage, delays, and other errors can negatively impact the process and resulting product.
Currently, connections in a single use system must be verified manually through visual inspections following established checklists and procedures. Rather than continuous monitoring, manually re-checking is required to help ensure continued integrity of the system.